Un plus cinq égale
by Tsuki-chan
Summary: ... Un, parce qu'ils sont tellement fusionnels qu'ils ne font qu'un. ... Vingt-sept, parce que c'est le nombre d'élèves ayant eu une crise cardiaque en les voyant arriver main dans la main. ... L'infini parce qu'il n'y a aucun nombre assez élevé pour décrire précisément leur amour. [KarManami Week 2016] [Risque de spoils]
1. Day One

Helloooooooooo ! :D

Ça fait un moment que je me dis qu'il faut que j'écrive sur Karma et Manami, après tout c'est mon otp absolu juste après le SerIzumo et le HinaYui, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée. C'est pourquoi, quand j'ai vu avec ma bêta qu'il y avait une KarManami Week, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion d'écrire sur eux deux ! Voici donc le premier texte de cette week, un peu fluff mais tous les textes de la week seront comme ça donc essayez de vous y habituer x')  
Bon j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse lire !

* * *

 **\- FIRST DAY | RED -**

Rouge, comme la couleur de ses cheveux.

Ceux dans lesquels elle adorait passer ses mains. Ceux qui faisaient de lui une personne si facilement reconnaissable. Elle lui avait une fois demandé si ses parents avaient aussi les cheveux rouges. Il lui avait répondu en souriant que sa mère avait de magnifiques cheveux rouges dont il avait hérité. Son père avait lui les cheveux noirs. Elle lui avait demandé s'il aurait préféré avoir la couleur de son père. Et ce qu'il avait répondu l'avait marquée.

 _« Si j'avais eu les cheveux noirs, m'aurais-tu remarqué ? »_

Rouge, comme le pull qu'elle portait le jour de leur rencontre.

C'était un jour comme les autres. Elle finissait son projet pour le cours de sciences quand il était rentré dans la salle. Il lui avait dit en souriant qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un aussi tard - les derniers cours venaient de s'achever. Elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle faisait et il avait semblé intéressé par ce qu'elle était capable de préparer. Il lui avait après confié qu'il venait pour « emprunter » - c'était ses mots - une préparation gazeuse inoffensive pour faire une blague à sa classe. Ils avaient ensuite échangé leurs noms, leurs classes et quelques banalités. Ils s'étaient quittés lorsque le directeur du collège était entré en leur ordonnant de partir. Elle ne l'avait pas revu après, notamment parce qu'elle avait été placé en 3E et que lui avait été expulsé. Elle pensait qu'il l'avait oubliée. Mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il lui avait dit :

 _« Tiens, ça fait longtemps ! »_

Rouge comme la couleur de leurs joues lorsqu'il lui avait déclaré son amour.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là. C'était un jour de neige. Elle avait dû rester tard dans le bâtiment pour terminer son projet de sciences. Heureusement qu'un élève avait accepté de l'aider ! Elle discutait donc avec lui en se dirigeant vers la sortie du collège lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard doré. Son accompagnateur l'avait aussi remarqué et lancé une remarque, intrigué. Le rouge l'avait foudroyé du regard avant de se tourner vers elle en lui demandant s'il pouvait lui parler. L'autre lui avait dit qu'il était tard et qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle mais un regard noir du rouge l'avait fait taire. Celui qui avait aidé la jeune fille avait donc déguerpi en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible laissant les deux collégiens ensembles. Il avait alors commencé à lui parler, en lui disant qu'il l'avait attendue parce qu'il savait qu'elle était avec _« ce type »_ – pour reprendre ses dires – et qu'il ne supportait pas cette idée. Il avait ajouté qu'il l'observait souvent ces derniers temps et que leurs discussions, bien que rares, lui faisaient du bien. Un de ses amis qui avait remarqué sa bonne humeur lui avait demandé s'il n'était pas amoureux. Il avait démenti mais cette idée était restée. Il s'était donc longuement questionné et avait fini par arriver à la conclusion que cet ami avait peut-être raison. En entendant ces mots, elle avait rougi, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Il avait ajouté qu'elle n'était pas obligée de répondre à ses sentiments mais qu'il préférait lui dire. Mais, ce qu'elle avait répondu avait, pour une fois, prit le rouge au dépourvu.

 _« Je… Je pense la même chose... »_

Rouge comme l'écharpe qu'ils avaient partagée après.

Juste après leur déclaration mutuelle, il avait décidé de la raccompagner chez elle. Il lui avait pris la main et l'avait escortée. Elle avait froid, elle grelottait énormément. Il l'avait remarqué et avait retiré sa longue écharpe rouge. Il l'avait enroulée autour de son cou, ce qui l'avait rougir. Ils avaient repris leur marche mais il s'était arrêté à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait alors légèrement déroulé l'écharpe et l'avait mise autour de son cou, tout en s'assurant qu'elle était toujours protégée du froid. Elle avait plaisanté sur le fait que même lui, un des meilleurs de leur classe, avait parfois froid. Et il lui avait dit, en souriant :

 _« Je peux effectivement faire de nombreuses choses, mais supporter le froid sans écharpe est au-dessus de mes capacités ! »_

Rouge comme le portable qu'une certaine blonde avait utilisé pour les prendre en photo.

Ils se promenaient tous les deux, dans la forêt qui se trouvait derrière leur bâtiment. C'était leur rituel habituel, ils pouvaient se comporter comme un couple, sans les réflexions des autres. Alors qu'il venait de lui offrir un petit pendentif, en l'honneur de leurs six mois passés ensembles, brusquement, ils avaient vu un éclair comme celui d'un flash et avaient entendu le bruit caractéristique d'un appareil photo. Ils s'étaient retournés et avaient aperçu un éclair blond s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Il l'avait poursuivi et avait attrapé le portable que la blonde tenait entre ses mains. Ils avaient alors pu admirer une photo d'eux deux, figurant en fond d'écran. Il s'était empressé d'appuyer sur le bouton « supprimer », ce qui avait fait ricaner la blonde.

 _« Pas la peine, je l'ai déjà envoyée à toute la classe ! »_

Rouge comme le carnet qu'un certain bleu avait lâché lorsqu'il les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser.

C'était lors d'une de leurs promenades quotidiennes. Pour son anniversaire, elle avait décidé de lui offrir un assortiment de potions de sa fabrication pour qu'il puisse jouer des tours à leur classe. Il l'avait remercié, avec un sourire en coin, et s'était penché vers elle. Gênée par leur proximité, elle avait rougi, ce qui l'avait fait rire. Il avait alors rompu les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne l'embrassait pas souvent, mais ça rendait les fois où il le faisait encore plus incroyables. C'est alors qu'ils avaient entendu le bruit d'un objet qui tombe et les excuses gênées d'une voix familière. Ils avaient alors vu le meilleur ami du rouge, qui ramassait son carnet en s'excusant. Elle était devenue écarlate mais lui avait simplement ricané :

 _« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça t'arrivera bien vite avec une certaine actrice ! »_

Rouge, tout simplement comme eux deux.

Karma Akabane et Manami Okuda, jugé couple le plus improbable par la 3A et couple le plus mignon par la 3E.

* * *

J'espère ne pas avoir détruit un de mes otp absolu Et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve demain pour la suite :D

Merci à Hasami !


	2. Day Two

Hello !

Me voici pour le second ficlet de cette KarManami Week ! :D Je tiens à remercier infiniment tous les lecteurs anonymes que j'ai eu (d'après le _trafic graph_ j'en ai eu des lecteurs de dix pays différents) et Saiken-chan, ChibiOkami200, Heaven-Sama, une jeune ecrivaine ainsi que "Guest" pour leurs reviews. J'aimerais également remercier encore plus ChibiOkami200, modératrice de la KarManami Week, pour avoir fait suivre ce recueil sur le site officiel. Tout cela me fait énormément plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir... Vraiment **MERCI** !

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Guest** : Thanks you ! It's one of my favorite ship too !

* * *

 **\- SECOND DAY | FAIRY TALE -**

 **« Maman maman ! Tu me lis une histoire ?**

 **\- D'accord ma chérie. Laquelle veux-tu ce soir ? »**

Manami sourit en voyant sa fille froncer les sourcils pour réfléchir au conte qu'elle voulait entendre. Ruby avait cinq ans et était déjà une vraie pile électrique pour son âge. La brune se demandait d'où elle tenait ça puisque ni Karma ni elle n'étaient comme ça plus jeunes.

 **« La Belle et la Bête ? La petite sirène ? »** hasarda Manami. Sa fille adorait les contes occidentaux.

 **« Non !**

 **\- Princesse Mononoke alors ?**

 **\- Non plus !**

 **\- Que veux-tu alors ?**

 **\- Quelque chose que je ne connais pas ! »** déclara la fillette.

Manami était embarrassée sa fille avait déjà entendu tous les contes qu'elle et Karma connaissaient. C'est alors que son mari vint à sa rescousse.

 **« Alors c'est moi qui vais te raconter une histoire exclusive que même maman ne connaît pas !** sourit-il.

 **\- Youpi ! »** s'exclama sa fille.

Le rouge entraîna sa fille vers sa chambre et l'installa dans son lit. Il s'assit à côté. Manami resta sur le pas de la porte, loin du regard de sa fille, curieuse d'entendre cette histoire.

 **« Il était une fois,** commença Karma **, deux royaumes qui ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Le premier était un royaume riche et prospère, tous ses habitants étaient des génies, des gens incroyablement intelligents. Ils se moquaient des habitants de l'autre royaume qu'ils considéraient comme des personnes en dessous d'eux parce qu'ils étaient un peu moins intelligents.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** s'enquit Ruby.

 **\- Parce que les populations des royaumes étaient très différentes. Le roi du royaume riche était un roi extrêmement exigent, qui voulait que tous ses sujets travaillent dur. Il y avait aussi un prince, qui était comme son père. Les autres sujets étaient tous des nobles très riches. Le roi du second royaume était une reine, une reine qui malgré tous ses efforts ne parvenait pas à élever le niveau et le moral de ses sujets. Il y avait également un prince et une princesse même si le prince avait été exilé il y a longtemps parce qu'il a fait une faute très grave. Les habitants du royaume étaient des paysans pour la plupart. Il y avait aussi un dragon et une sorcière.**

 **\- Une sorcière ?** répéta la petite fille effrayée.

 **\- Oui mais on ne la voyait jamais. Elle ne sortait pas de chez elle et ne se mêlait pas aux paysans. »**

Derrière la porte, Manami retint un éclat de rire. Elle commençait à comprendre où son époux voulait en venir avec son conte.

 **« Un jour, la reine mourut, laissant la princesse seule pour gouverner. Mais, juste après, un monstre arriva dans le royaume.**

 **\- Un monstre ?!**

\- Oui. Il se présenta comme une créature mystérieuse venue pour aider la princesse à gouverner. Il réunit tous les habitants du pays pauvre – il y en avait peu – et leur enseigna de nombreuses choses de nobles. En même temps, les paysans, la sorcière, le dragon et la princesse apprirent à se côtoyer. Lorsque le prince revint de son exil, il fit de même. Ainsi, pendant qu'ils apprenaient à se comporter comme des nobles, des liens se tissaient entre eux. Le prince et la sorcière se rapprochèrent, la princesse tomba amoureuse d'un paysan et le dragon se lia d'amitié avec quelques fermiers.

 **\- Et le royaume voisin, il faisait quoi ?**

 **\- Leur prince tentait par tous les moyens d'empêcher le "renouveau" de l'autre pays. Mais tous ses plans échouaient lamentablement ; le royaume pauvre était devenu aussi voir plus fort qu'eux. D'autres personnes essayèrent aussi de s'en prendre au monstre et à ses sujets, mais ils n'y parvinrent pas plus. Pourtant, un jour, un de leur plan réussit.**

 **\- Quoi ?!** s'alarma Ruby.

 **\- Ils parvinrent à gravement blesser le monstre et... Celui-ci demanda à ses sujets de l'achever.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?...**

 **\- Cela faisait partie du "contrat" passé avec le prince et la princesse. Il pouvait s'occuper du royaume mais il serait tué après. C'était lui-même qui avait défini les clauses.**

 **\- Alors... »**

Karma marqua une pause dans son récit et Manami devina qu'il revoyait la scène qu'il décrivait. Il se reprit pourtant vite et termina

 **« Les habitants tuèrent le monstre qui les avait tant aidés. Ils furent très tristes mais leurs liens les aidèrent. La princesse et le paysan finirent par se marier et le reste du pays continua de suivre les conseils du monstre. Le royaume ennemi finit par les reconnaître et leurs relations s'améliorèrent. Ils vécurent donc heureux pour toujours. Fin ! »**

Ruby somnolait quand Karma finit son histoire. Elle demanda cependant une dernière chose à son père :

 **« Et le prince et la sorcière, ils sont devenus quoi ? »**

* * *

Voilà voilà... Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une 'tite review et à demain

Merci à Hasami !


	3. Day Three

Bonjouuuuur :D

Voici le troisième ficlet de cette week, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu sortie du thème et d'avoir raté ma fin mais bon, je vous laisse juger :3 Merci à Saiken-chan, Heaven-Sama et "Guest" pour leurs reviews !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Guest** : (I'm very sorry if my English is bad ) Thanks you very much ! In my head, Karma improvised a answer with strange references but I let the readers choose what he answered ! :')

* * *

 **\- THIRD DAY | CODENAME -**

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demanda Takebayashi en s'approchant de sa collègue.

 **\- Une invitation,** répondit Manami. **À une réunion sur la colline de l'ancienne classe E.**

 **\- C'est pour fêter l'anniversaire de Koro-sensei ? »** Les anciens élèves de la classe E préféraient employer ce terme pour parler du jour de sa mort.

 **« Oui.**

 **\- Tu vas y aller ?**

 **\- Comme chaque année. Et toi ?**

 **\- Si Megane va bien, oui. »**

Sa fiancée étant à son sixième mois de grossesse, il ne voulait pas s'avancer.

 **« Je comprends. J'espère que tu pourras venir !**

 **\- Tu penses qu'** _ **il**_ **sera là ? »** Manami rougit en comprenant à qui le noir faisait allusion mais ne démentit pas.

 **« Je ne sais pas… Il n'était pas présent les autres fois mais qui sait… »**

xxx

Quelques jours plus tard, les vingt-sept anciens élèves étaient réunis. Il y avait aussi Karasuma-sensei et Bitch-sensei. Tous étaient heureux de se revoir, malgré la raison triste qui les réunissait. Manami arriva avec Takebayashi, qui avait été forcé par sa fiancée à venir. Kayano lui sauta dans les bras, ravie de la revoir. Elle salua également Nagisa qui accompagnait la verte – qui était redevenue brune. Tandis que d'autres venaient la saluer, elle observa les élèves déjà présents, _le_ cherchant du regard. Nagisa dut le remarquer car il la rassura :

 **« Il va venir normalement.**

 **\- Comment le sais-tu ?** demanda-t-elle sceptique.

 **\- Je le sais, c'est tout. »** déclara Nagisa en faisait un clin d'œil à Kaede.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, laissant la jeune femme perplexe. Que voulait-il dire ? Elle n'y réfléchit pourtant pas beaucoup, préférant aller parler avec Kirara qui avait beaucoup changé. Lorsque presque tout le monde fut arrivé, Isogai déclara :

 **« Merci à tous d'être venus aujourd'hui ! Comme vous le savez, c'est un jour particulier et triste pour nous mais nous devons nous efforcer de le passer avec le sourire, pour rendre hommage à Koro-sensei. Comme chaque année, Meg et moi avons organisé un petit jeu. Cette année, nous allons mixer deux jeux que nous avons fait pendant l'année passée en classe E : le jeu du policier et des voleurs et le jeu des noms de code. »**

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans l'assistance. Tous analysaient ce que leur ancien délégué venait de dire. Puis, ils comprirent.

 **« HEIN ?**

 **\- Nous allons faire comme avant, mais Koro-sensei sera remplacé par Bitch-sensei.**

 **\- Elle est aussi facile à manipuler que lui,** commenta Okano.

 **\- Eh !** s'écria la concernée.

 **\- Nous utiliserons également les noms de codes qui nous avaient été attribués. Tout le monde se souvient du sien ? »**

Chacun acquiesça leurs noms de codes étaient associés à un bon souvenir et difficiles à oublier.

 **« Parfait, allons-y alors ! »**

xxx

Un peu plus tard, Manami était cachée dans un buisson. Elle avait pour mission de guetter le moindre mouvement et de le signaler à Hayami, camouflée dans l'arbre au-dessus d'elle, pour qu'elle lui indique qui c'était. Elle entendait au loin les cris de ses camarades, attrapés par leur prof. Manami avait conscience que la stratégie d'Isogai avait énormément de points faibles mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre plan. Peut-être que _lui_ en aurait eu un meilleur. Elle secoua vivement la tête : elle devait se concentrer ! Penser sans cesse à _lui_ ne ferait que la détourner de son objectif. La voix de Meg résonna alors la forêt :

 **« L'empoisonneuse aux lunettes ! Sniper Tsundere ! Déplacez-vous vers la prison ! Délégué fauché, Pseudo-Takaoka et Les ténèbres de la classe E vous rejoindront !** **»**

Les deux filles s'exécutèrent. Les trois autres nommés les rejoignirent rapidement et ils se dirigèrent ensembles vers la prison du jeu. Bitch-sensei la gardait à sa manière, c'est-à-dire qu'elle bronzait dans un transat pendant qu'Okajima et Maehara saignaient du nez sous le regard blasé d'Okano. Celle-ci aperçut l'équipe envoyée par Kataoka et leur fit discrètement signe de les aider. Le groupe se creusa la tête pour trouver un moyen, sans succès.

« **Pourquoi on enverrait pas Terasaka sur Bitch-sensei ?** proposa Karma.

 **\- Non mais ça va pas ?!** râla le concerné. **Je suis pas un appât jetable ou quelque chose comme ça ! Tu t'es pris pour qui enfoi... »**

Il s'interrompit brusquement et se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler. Il s'approcha du rouge et… lui donna un coup sur la tête.

 **« Non mais ça va pas ?!** s'écria à son tour Karma. **On ne frappe pas un important politicien !**

 **\- Depuis quand t'es là ?!** s'exclamèrent ses cinq interlocuteurs pour toute réponse.

 **\- Depuis que j'ai entendu Kataoka – enfin, Noble sermon – vous dire de vous regrouper.**

 **\- D'ailleurs, important politicien,** finit par relever Kirara, **tu t'y crois un peu trop non ?**

 **\- Je suis toujours plus important que Terasaka. »** ricana le rouge.

Se remettant de leur surprise, Isogai, Hayami et Kirara se mirent à discuter avec le « revenant ». Ils échangèrent des banalités avant de se rappeler qu'ils devaient libérer Okano, Maehara et Okajima. Par miracle, leur garde n'avait pas entendu les hurlements de l'équipe et était toujours dans son transat. Karma fit alors part de son plan tordu…

xxx

Quelques heures plus tard, les ex élèves de la 3E retournèrent dans l'ancien bâtiment, épuisés. Ils avaient gagné mais ils avaient moins d'endurance qu'avant. Pendant que Karasuma-sensei hurlait sur Bitch-sensei, les élèves qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'équipe « sauvetage » allaient parler à Karma qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis la fin de leur scolarité car il n'était jamais venu aux réunions. Il discutait donc avec Fuwa lorsqu'il croisa le regard améthyste de Manami. Il mit donc un terme à sa conversation et alla la rejoindre.

 **« Alors, Okuda, on ne vient pas me saluer ?**

 **\- J'attendais que tu ais fini de parler avec Fuwa-san…**

 **\- Tu aurais pu me parler lorsqu'on était en équipe. »** La brune ne répondit rien : il avait raison.

 **« Alors, tu es trop intimidée par ma présence pour me parler ? »**

Manami ne répondit toujours rien. La proximité du rouge la mettait mal à l'aise. Ils avaient été camarades pendant un an et la jeune fille qu'elle était à l'époque avait nourri des sentiments pour le numéro un de la classe. Ne l'ayant jamais revu après la mort de leur professeur, elle ne savait pas si ces sentiments étaient toujours présents. Elle se doutait qu'ils n'avaient pas disparus mais elle n'en était pas sûre. Depuis son « apparition », elle en avait eu la confirmation : ils étaient toujours là. Et elle ne parvenait plus à regarder Karma en face. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu de toute manière.

 **« Okuda ? »** s'enquit le rouge, mi-étonné mi-amusé par son mutisme.

Elle l'ignora, perdue dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme se pencha alors sur elle et l'embrassa. Manami écarquilla les yeux de surprise et, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, se recula brusquement. Ses joues étaient écarlates.

 **« P-p-pourquoi… ?** bafouilla-t-elle.

 **\- Tout d'abord, pour te faire réagir parce que je déteste qu'on m'ignore et aussi parce que j'en ai envie depuis longtemps. »** sourit le rouge avec amusement.

Comprenant ce que la fin de sa phrase voulait dire, Manami rougit encore plus et détourna le regard. Karma laissa échapper un rire amusé. Il se déplaça, de manière à croiser le regard de son interlocutrice. Celle-ci détourna à nouveau le regard mais le jeune homme se déplaça une nouvelle fois pour le croiser. Ils firent cela un moment avant de s'arrêter lorsque Kayano rentra dans la salle et les dévisagea. Ils durent donc rejoindre les autres mais, avant de quitter le bâtiment, Karma glissa dans la main de Manami un petit bout de papier. Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée chez elle, elle l'ouvrit et vit un numéro de téléphone accompagné d'un message :

 _« Appelle-moi si l'envie te vient de sortir avec un important politicien ! »_

Manami rougit, surtout lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait forcément écrit ce bout de papier _avant_ de l'embrasser. Elle était donc si facile à comprendre ?...

* * *

Et voilà Je ne suis pas convaincue (Heaven, Hiyoori, me hurlez pas dessus hein) par la fin mais tant pis !

Merci à Hasami.


	4. Day Four

Hello (Hope's Peak High School /sbaff/ oui je suis en train d'écouter l'op de Danganronpa Despair et alors ? uwu) :D

Et voici le honteusement court ficlet du jour ! Avec une rime en plus :D :pan:  
Désolée, je viens de passer une longue journée d'exam alors je suis fatiguée et je fais des blagues pourries... Bon sinon je remercie Saiken-chan et "Guest" pour leurs reviews (et Heaven-Sama aussi même si c'était trois mots sur Skype xD) ainsi que les visiteurs fantômes :3

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Guest :** Yes, I know, but I think that looks like him ! No ? :D Lion's mane ? Why ? :o Me, I have nicknames, like "Litchi" (by my first best friend) or "Nii" (= big brother in japanese, by a friend, altought I'm a girl xD) :') **  
**

* * *

 **\- FOURTH DAY | HANDS -**

Manami n'était pas rassurée. Les hurlements de Kayano résonnaient dans ses oreilles et l'obscurité dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne la rassurait pas. Des pas se faisaient entendre, de plus en plus proches. Un vase se brisa, faisant violement sursauter la chimiste. Comble de malchance, ses lunettes glissèrent et, étant dans le noir, elle ne parvint pas à les retrouver. Elle ne voyait pratiquement plus rien – même si de base elle ne voyait pas grand-chose – et sentait une respiration juste à côté de son oreille. Elle se mit à courir mais trébucha et s'étala lamentablement de tout son long. Elle sentit alors une présence à ses côtés et hurla.

 **« Okuda, c'est moi ! »**

Reconnaissant son interlocuteur, la jeune fille se détendit et se releva. Son sauveur lui tendit quelque chose : ses lunettes. Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé la vue, le jeune homme lui prit la main et la guida dans le labyrinthe dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Elle entendait les cris de ses camarades, leurs pas précipités, le bruit d'une détonation, mais elle n'avait plus peur. La main chaude qui tenait la sienne la rassurait. Elle sentait qu'avec lui, il ne lui arriverait rien. Elle était protégée. C'est alors que quelque chose lui tomba dessus. Elle cria et se pressa contre le dos de son guide. Celui-ci la rassura, en lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Il ajouta qu'ils étaient presque tirés d'affaire. Il attrapa de nouveau la main de Manami – elle l'avait lâchée lorsque l'objet non identifié lui était tombé dessus – et reprit sa marche. Lorsqu'ils attinrent enfin la sortie et que la lumière du soleil les aveugla, ils tombèrent sur Koro-sensei, le visage rose, qui prenait des photos d'eux deux. Le jeune homme tenta de lui tirer dessus mais le monstre s'échappa à mach 20. Il se tourna alors vers elle et s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours sa main. Il la lâcha en s'excusant, puis plaisanta :

 **« Je suppose que tu ne veux pas y retourner ? »**

Il s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse. Pourtant, si ça pouvait lui permettre de tenir à nouveau la main de Karma, Manami était prête à refaire dix fois la maison hantée de la fête foraine de la ville.

* * *

Je sais c'est court ;; Mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu sur le thème hein u.u

Merci à... Personne parce que Hasami n'a pas lu ce ficlet ._.


	5. Day Five

Bonjour bonjour ! :D

Le cinquième ficlet est là, tout beau tout chaud ! x) Je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça donne, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire sur ce type de thème ! J'espère que ça ira quand même x) Encore une fois, merci à Heaven-Sama et Saiken-chan ainsi qu'aux lecteurs fantômes, même si ils me feraient encore plus plaisir en reviewant :D

Enjoy !

* * *

 **\- FIFTH DAY | POSSESSION –**

Karma n'avait jamais été partageur. En primaire, il ne prêtait jamais rien à ses camarades de classe, même pas un simple stylo. Il détestait la seule idée de laisser quelqu'un d'autre toucher à ce qui lui appartenait. Ses professeurs avaient toujours dit à ses parents que ce n'était pas normal, que ça lui poserait des problèmes dans la vie, et autres inepties qu'il n'avait pas retenu. Mais, étant toujours occupés, ni son père ni sa mère n'avait fait quelque chose pour changer ce trait de son caractère. Et si les élèves du bâtiment principal de Kunugigaoka trouvaient cette possessivité étrange et à la limite du malsain, ceux de la classe E s'y étaient habitués et n'y prêtaient plus attention. Ils avaient accepté ce trait de son caractère. De toute manière, ce trait avait pratiquement disparu.

Mais là, voir ce type draguer ouvertement Manami, la coller, alors que c'était _sa_ petite amie, faisait clairement ressortir sa possessivité. Et il n'avait qu'une envie, coller son poing dans la face de ce sale petit…

 **« Karma-kun, tu es en train de massacrer ton gâteau… »**

La voix de Nagisa le sortit de ses pensées. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'effectivement, la part de gâteau qu'il avait commandée était entièrement détruite. L'arme du crime ? Sa fourchette.

 **« Tu peux m'en apporter un autre ?** demanda-t-il à Isogai.

 **\- Bien sûr ! »** lui répondit l'Ikemen de la classe E. Il partit en direction des cuisines Karma, Manami, Nagisa, Kayano, Maehara et Kataoka s'étaient retrouvés dans le café où il travaillait.

 **« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui dire ?** demanda alors Kayano au rouge.

 **\- Dire quoi à qui ?** répéta le concerné bien qu'il ait parfaitement compris.

 **\- A ton avis ?** soupira l'ex actrice en jetant un regard en biais à Manami. **Ce type pense avoir sa chance et Okuda, douce, gentille et naïve comme elle est, ne sait pas comment le détromper. Alors au lieu de rester en retrait à détruire les beaux gâteaux d'Isogai, pourquoi tu ne vas pas faire comprendre à ce mec qu'il n'a aucune chance ?**

 **\- Par « faire comprendre à ce mec qu'il n'a aucune chance », tu veux dire « lui mettre mon poing dans la tronche » ? »**

Kaede fit la grimace.

 **« Avec un petit peu plus de tact peut-être.**

 **\- J'ai pas ça en stock. »** rétorqua Karma. Maehara et Kataoka étouffèrent un rire et la verte se tourna vers eux l'air désespéré :

 **« Maehara, toi qui es un dragueur invétéré, comment tu sais que la fille que tu dragues n'est pas libre ?**

 **\- Quand je croise le regard d'Hinata… »**

Nouveau rire étouffé. Il était vrai qu'Okano, la petite amie de Maehara, n'était pas très compréhensive sur ce point là…

 **« Vous êtes désespérants. N'oubliez pas que le patron sait qu'on est les amis d'Isogai alors on ne peut pas faire de scandale sinon ça va avoir des conséquences sur son travail ! »** soupira Kayano.

Karma sourit et se leva. La verte lui lança un regard d'avertissement en mode « Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas faire » mais il la rassura :

 **« T'inquiètes, je vais y aller avec tact !**

 **\- Il a pas dit qu'il n'en avait pas ?** lâcha Kataoka après que le rouge se soit éloigné.

 **\- Si, c'est pour ça que je crains le pire… »** désespéra l'ex actrice.

Karma se dirigea vers l'endroit où Manami et le type discutait et s'adressa à ce dernier :

 **« C'est sympa d'avoir tenu compagnie à ma petite amie mais là, j'aimerais profiter de notre sortie alors dégage ok ? Oh et en passant, ta coupe est ridicule. »**

Ça, c'était dit.

* * *

Bon et bien voilà :D C'est un peu court encore une fois mais je vais essayer de me rattraper sur le prochain thème ! On se retrouve demain pour la suite ! :3


	6. Day Six

Bonjour !

L'avant-dernier ficlet est arrivé :3 J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de OOT -' Comme d'habitude, merci à Heaven-Sama, Saiken-chan et "Guest" pour la lecture ainsi qu'aux lecteurs fantômes.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 **Guest :** Yes, he has been unlucky :')

Attention : Il faut avoir lu le thème "Hands" pour comprendre la référence cachée dans le texte :')

* * *

 **\- SIXTH DAY | KORO-SENSEI –**

 _Extrait du chapitre 5 de « E comme Koro-sensei est le meilleur ! »_

 _« Le cinquième chapitre sera consacré à un couple bien particulier, auquel je n'avais pas pensé avant le voyage scolaire à Osaka. Je parle évidemment de Karma Akabane et Manami Okuda. Ils n'ont à première vue pas grand-chose en commun mais Karma a déjà avoué qu'elle était la fille qui l'intéressait le plus dans la classe parce qu'elle pouvait fabriquer de nombreuses potions. J'ai donc réfléchi à plusieurs plans mettant en avant ce point commun._

 _Le premier a été les soi-disant cours de rattrapage de Karma en sciences*. J'ai pris Okuda à part en lui disant sur un ton tragique que Karma avait de sérieuses difficultés en sciences et qu'il avait besoin de cours particuliers. Elle m'avait bien sûr cru et avait été en parler au concerné qui s'était bien gardé de démentir, même si il avait essayé de me tuer un peu plus tard. C'était un premier succès pour moi._

 _Ensuite, je m'étais arrangé pour fermer la porte du laboratoire à clef – clef que j'avais avalé juste après. Les entendre s'étonner que la porte soit fermée puis comprendre que c'était ma faute était vraiment satisfaisant. Ils sont restés seuls dans la salle pendant toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que les autres élèves arrivent, mais il ne s'est rien passé… Je le sais, je suis resté à l'affut toute la nuit (les élèves m'ont traité de pervers après, je ne sais pas pourquoi). La deuxième partie du plan a donc été un échec._

 _Je ne me suis pourtant pas découragé et j'ai repris mes plans. Le deuxième plan était plus ingénieux bien que sans rapport avec les potions : j'ai emmené les élèves à la fête foraine de la ville où il y avait une maison hantée très effrayante. J'ai pu prendre quelques photos mémorables d'eux deux en train de se tenir par la main avant que Karma n'essaye de me tuer. Il m'a même forcé à effacer les photos mais j'ai pu en garder une copie. Je l'entends déjà râler et me traiter de poulpe périmé en lisant ce passage !_

 _Le troisième plan faisait suite à celui-là puisqu'il s'est aussi déroulé à la fête foraine. J'avais donné de l'argent à Nakamura pour qu'elle travestisse Nagisa et de faire en sorte qu'il détourne l'attention de Karma puisque celui-ci ne pourrait pas résister à prendre des photos d'un Nagisa féminin. Pendant ce temps, Maehara était chargé d'emmener Okuda dans la galerie des glaces et de la laisser se perdre, puis de revenir vers le groupe en disant « Okuda n'est pas encore sortie ? ». Là encore, j'ai failli me faire tuer quand Maehara m'a dénoncé pour éviter le courroux de Karma mais ça en valait la peine : les joues d'Okuda m'ont convaincu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose !  
_

 _Puis, il y a eu le quatrième plan. Cette fois-ci, j'étais sûr de mon coup ! J'ai payé un groupe de voyous pour qu'ils draguent Okuda. J'avais prévu de stimuler la jalousie de Karma et ça n'a pas raté : il a salement amoché les types sous le regard surpris de la chimiste. Mais, une fois encore, ça n'a pas été plus loin : il s'est justifié en disant qu'ils avaient l'air lourds et peu fréquentables._

 _Je travaille actuellement sur un nouveau plan pour les mettre définitivement en couple, j'en parlerai une fois que je l'aurai exécuté. Mais je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura un rapport avec du chloroforme !"_

Nagisa cessa de lire et jeta un regard en direction de Karma qui semblait se retenir de déchirer le manuscrit que le bleu venait de lire. Ils l'avaient trouvé dans la salle des professeurs, là où Koro-sensei avait l'habitude de se mettre. En l'observant, ils s'étaient rendus compte que c'était un extrait du livre que leur professeur écrivait sur les couples. Pile un extrait sur Karma et Manami en plus. Le premier semblait clairement avoir envie de tuer leur prof et la deuxième se cachait derrière Kayano.  
Koro-sensei choisit justement ce moment pour entrer dans la salle. Lorsqu'il vit le regard noir de Karma, les jours écarlates de Manami et le manuscrit de Nagisa tenait dans les mains, il paniqua et s'échappa à Mach 20, poursuivi par le rouge. Maehara s'empara alors de l'extrait et lut ce qu'il y avait ensuite :

 **"Eh Chiba, Hayami, vous savez que le chapitre six est sur vous ?"**

* * *

*L'idée m'est venue d'un texte écrit par Heaven-Sama pour mon anniversaire.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je vous dit à demain pour la fin du recueil :3


	7. Day Seven

Bonjour !

*coche une case sur son planning de choses à écrire* La KarManami Week 2016, c'est fait ! Je poste aujourd'hui le dernier ficlet, le seul qui m'a bien fait galérer au point que j'ai dû appeler ma bêta-lectrice au secours u.u Donc ce chapitre est posté grâce à elle qui m'a aidée à trouver une idée ! Et merci aux lecteurs comme d'habitude :D

 **Guest :** Yes :D Thanks your for all your reviews ! :3

* * *

 **\- SEVENTH DAY | CHLOROFORM –**

Karma soupira et jeta un regard en coin à Manami qui semblait passionnée par ses explications. Il se tourna vers Nagisa, assis à côté de lui et mumura :

 **« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu déjà ?**

 **\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir, je te rappelle,** répliqua le professeur. **C'est toi qui t'es imposé.**

 **\- J'ai pas confiance en tes élèves.**

 **\- Ils ont seize ans bon sang !**

 **\- Et ? »**

Nagisa soupira. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Manami de venir dans sa classe donner un cours de chimie, il n'avait pas anticipé que le petit ami de celle-ci allait l'accompagner. Du coup, ses élèves semblaient plus intéressés par l'identité de l'homme en costume qui discutait avec leur prof que par le cours que donnait la biologiste venue pour eux.

 **« Donc,** disait justement celle-ci, **nous allons passer à un produit qui revient souvent dans les films : le chloroforme.** **»**

Les élèves se montrèrent subitement plus intéressés par le cours. Karma sourit, un sourire amusé qui inquiéta Nagisa. Il sortit son portable, composa un message puis refocalisa son attention sur sa petite amie. Elle expliquait que le chloroforme pouvait être toxique, employé à forte dose.

 **« Donc, madame,** intervint un élève, **dans les films ils nous mentent ?**

 **\- Pas forcément ! Dans les films, ceux qui en utilisent emploient de petites doses, donc leurs victimes tombent juste dans les pommes quelques instants. Ce n'est qu'à très forte dose que ça devient dangereux.**

 **\- On risque quoi si on en inhale trop ?**

 **\- Il y a des risques qu'on tombe dans le coma ou qu'on ait de graves problèmes respiratoires.**

 **\- On peut en fabriquer ?** cria un autre élève.

 **\- Et bien...**

 **\- On mettra des masques ! On peut Shiota-sensei ?** demanda le premier élève à son professeur.

 **\- C'est une bonne idée, non, Shiota-sensei ? »** ajouta sournoisement Karma.

Le bleu lui jeta un regard blasé et acquiesca en haussant les épaules. Il soupçonnait Karma d'avoir une idée derrière la tête et il savait que le rouge n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir réalisé cette idée. Il espérait juste qu'il n'aurait pas trop d'ennuis... Manami, faisant confiance à son petit ami, installa le matériel de chimie pendant que les élèves mettaient blouses et masques. Le cours se passa bien. Les élèves écoutaient, suivaient les consignes et faisaient attention à ne pas trop respirer le produit. Lorsqu'il fut fini, Karma s'exclama :

 **« Et si vous testiez ce chloroforme ?**

 **\- Attends, Karma-kun,** intervint Nagisa. **On ne peut pas tester ça sur des élèves !**

 **\- Je le sais bien, Shiota-sensei** , soupira le rouge. **C'est pour ça que j'ai invité un cobaye ! »**

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration, bien vite rompu par le bruit de la porte. Un jeune homme baraqué entra en râlant.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je fous dans cette galère...,** pesta Terasaka - car c'était lui.

 **\- Terasaka ?! »** s'exclamèrent simultanément Nagisa et Manami.

Ils allaient lui demander ce qu'il faisait là lorsque Karma s'empara d'une portion de chloroforme et se précipita vers le brun. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et tomba, assomé par le produit. Pendant que Karma recevait les applaudissements des élèves, Nagisa notait dans un coin de sa tête qu'inviter ses anciens camarades de classe à donner des cours à sa classe était une très mauvaise idée.

* * *

Est-ce qu'on sent le manque d'inspiration ?... x) Enfin, voilà qui conclut cette week ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! :3


End file.
